


Overheated

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Darcy is horny, Darcylvania event, F/M, Halloween, Lingerie, Steve is Confused, halloween fic, succubus!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Steve walked into his apartment to find Darcy half-naked on the bed. "Hey, Steve, want to have sex?"
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 31
Kudos: 159
Collections: The Monster Mash





	Overheated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Darcyverse discord server's Darcylvania Event.
> 
> Also:  
> Darcy Lewis Bingo Square C3: Lingerie

Steve walked into his apartment after a long day of training to find a half-naked Darcy Lewis splayed out on his bed.

“Hey, Steve, how's it going?” Darcy said, sounding exactly like she did two days ago when she greeted him in the hall while texting. 

“Uh…” Steve gulped. “Hi, Darcy. I’m good… good to see you.”

As he stammered and rebooted his brain, she looked down at her lacy bra and barely existent blue panties, her face beat red. “Yeah so… sorry to barge in like this, I was just hoping you could help me with something?”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, see, since we’re such good friends and all, do you think maybe you could fuck me a little?”

Steve stepped out of the bedroom and pinched himself as hard as he could. He stepped back inside. Darcy was still there.

“You want me to have sex with you?” he asked.

“I would really appreciate it.” Darcy wiped the sweat off her brow. That wasn’t just a blush, he realized. She was sweating like a pig. “See, I don’t talk about this much, but I’m actually a succubus.”

“A succubus,” Steve repeated. “Like… a sex demon?”

She put her hands on her hips. “That is an unfair stereotype, I’ll have you know, but yes, I am technically half-succubus on my father’s side. My grandmother was… actually, let’s not get into that. The point is, I could really use a bit of fucking right now. I haven’t been laid in over a week and I’m seriously running on empty.”

“Okay, hang on a second.” Steve found the nearest chair and sat heavily on it. “You broke into my apartment, put on lingerie, and then waited around in my bed for me to come back so you could ask me for sex?”

“Not in that exact order,” Darcy said. “I had actually planned to try the ‘naked under a trenchcoat’ thing, but then you weren’t home.”

“How did you even get in here?”

“Magic?”

Steve stared at her.

“Okay fine, I picked the lock. I am very sorry and I’ll never do it again, but this is kind of an emergency.”

“You needing sex is an emergency?”

“Did you miss the part where I’m a succubus?” Darcy sat up, her breasts bouncing rather distractingly. “I need sex like you need air… okay, not quite that much, I do breathe air, but I still need sex. Like, it’s vital to my mental health that I have a certain amount of sex per week.”

“So why are you asking me?” Steve asked. “I’ve seen you with other men before. What about them?”

Darcy bit her lip. “About that, here’s the thing: succubi have serious stamina. We almost never get tired. When it comes to combat, I’m as useful as a pool noodle, but you’d better believe I was a track goddess in high school. Anyway, there aren’t a lot of humans who can keep up with a succubus or an incubus. I have to stick with one night stands because any more than that and I risk giving a guy a heart attack. Don’t ask me how I know that.”

“Have you tried an Asgardian? They’re pretty tough.”

“Actually, I did. I got with this one guy, Fandral, for a while. That was back when Jane was with Thor and it went about as well as that did. Turns out, Asgardians do have more stamina than humans. A lot more. Too much actually. Not even the most experienced succubus in the world could keep up with those energizer bunnies.”

Steve nodded. “So a regular human isn’t enough, an Asgardian is too much…”

Darcy sighed and dabbed her forehead again. “Oh good, you understand. Yeah, I’m pretty sure a supersoldier is exactly what I need. Perfect middle ground right there. Of course, since there are only two of those running around, my options are pretty limited. Bucky’s with Jane now and I’m a firm believer in the sis code, so that leaves you.”

The way she laid it all out like that, with such casual self-assurance and poise, it almost made… well no, it didn’t make any sense at all. He wasn’t fully convinced that he was awake yet either.

“Jesus,” he muttered, rubbing his temples. “You do realize what a terrible idea this is, right?”

“I thought it was good,” Darcy replied, affronted. “I even got this nice lingerie just for you! You do like blue, right? Or do you prefer red? I _knew_ I should’ve-”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Steve said. “Darcy, you realize how badly this could’ve gone, right? You could’ve been spotted or chosen the wrong apartment. What if I was away on a mission?”

“I wouldn’t have stuck around that long,” Darcy protested. “What do you think I am, desperate?” 

Steve sighed and shook his head. “Here I thought I was just coming home for a nap.”

“Does this mean you’re not going to fuck me?” Darcy asked like the very idea was akin to a death sentence.

“Of course I’m going to fuck you,” Steve replied, “I just want you to promise me that next time this happens, you’ll think things through a little more.”

“What, just shoot you a text like, ‘hey I’m dying of horniness, come rail me?’”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Darcy opened her mouth, but she had nothing to say. In place of that, she flopped back down on the bed and struck a pose that would’ve been seductive if this whole situation wasn’t as absurd as it was.

“Steve, I am dying of horniness,” she said in a sultry voice. “Come rail me.”

“See, now was that so hard?” Steve asked, shucking his shirt, pants, and underwear in five seconds flat.

Darcy’s eyes bugged out. “No, but you are.”

He chuckled as he got on top of her, and he would’ve come up with a witty response of his own, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.


End file.
